The Perfect Summer
by Inked Contest
Summary: Bella thought she had it all figured out, but then she met her best friend's older brother and everything changed. How can one simple vacation change your whole life around?


**Title:** The Perfect Summer

**Summary**: Bella thought she had it all figured out, but then she met her best friend's older brother and everything changed. How can one simple vacation change your whole life around?

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 5030

**DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The Perfect Summer

"Bella, thank you for coming with me, I know you probably had plans with your other friends for the summer and I appreciate you coming with me instead of staying in Forks."

"Ali, you are crazy, this is significantly better than anything I could have planned, besides you are my best friend and you needed me and I will be a fool to turn down a vacation like this," I told her smiling and putting my arm around her, "this is going to be a great summer, you'll see."

We were on our way to Los Angeles, California to visit Alice's older brother who lives there, we were spending a month of our summer vacations there before we came back to Forks to start our senior year of high school.

I had lived in Forks my whole life, and I did have a lot of friends but when Alice arrived two years ago, we immediately became best friends she was unlike anyone I had ever met and even though we were very different, it worked, and she quickly became like a long-lost sister, her family had moved from Seattle because of her father's job, he was a successful doctor in Seattle but he almost had a heart attack and needed to slow down and that's why he continued his work in the small town of Forks, where he could still do what he loved and wouldn't be so occupied or stressed out.

During the last year Alice started dating my boy best friend and neighbor, Riley, they had a great relationship and our group of friends was amazing but when Junior year was about to end; They had a nasty break up and I ended up divided between my two best friends, I later found out that Riley started talking shit about Alice and spreading rumors about her, and I got into a big fight with him because of it, Riley is a very popular guy in school, he is the typical popular jock that everyone loved, so most of our friends choose his side instead of Alice, even though he was the one who acted wrong, Alice was heartbroken and to top it off she had no friends left, but I couldn't leave her alone, I knew who awful heartbreak in high school was; I had gone through it the year before and she had helped me pulled through, so now it was my time to help her.

When summer started, I made sure to spent a lot of time with Alice and made sure she was doing all right, but she was very depressed, so her older brother asked her to go visit him for the last month of vacation so she could clear her head and start her last year in good spirits, I never thought she would ask me to go with her, but when she did, there was no way I could've said no, luckily my parents get along really well with Alice's parents and they trust them to have a good responsible son, so they let me go.

I have never met Alice's brother before; He had been living in LA since he dropped out of college when he was twenty, Alice told me that after that he had a falling out with their dad and didn't see each other for many years, her mom and her did saw him frequently though, it wasn't until their father had the health scare that they reunited and Alice had spent many vacations with him since then, but he has never come to Forks, so I didn't know him, all I know is that he is 28 years old and a tattoo artist, although Alice had shown me plenty pictures of him, and from what I could see he was very handsome.

We start to descend and I get more excited; I had never been to LA before and I couldn't wait to see everything and enjoy the beach, Alice's brother has a house in Malibu and I couldn't wait to get there and start these vacations without any drama from boys.

As soon as we landed and get past baggage claim and security Alice took off and I tried to keep up with her. When I reach her she was wrapped around her brother I had seen photos of him but he was so much better looking in person, he was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his tattooed arms, his left arm was covered in tattoos from his shoulders to his wrist, and on his right arm he only had one small tattoo on the inside of his forearm, he had bronzed hair and green eyes, after Alice introduced us, she turned to the guy standing next to her brother and gave him a long-lasting hug, then she introduced him as Jasper, Edwards best friend, and business partner, he had shaggy blond hair and light brown eyes; He was also very handsome and by the way he was looking at Alice, I could tell there were some things she needed to tell me about.

The ride to the house was spent with mostly Alice talking excitedly while I enjoyed the view, when we got to the house, I was impressed. It was a huge house, with a big living room, there was even a piano on it, Edward explained the floor below was Jasper's room and he took Alice and me upstairs to the guest room that was right in front of his bedroom, then he left us so we could change.

"You can stop drooling over my brother now," Alice said startling me.

"I was not drooling, although he is very hot."

"Ugh, that's my brother you talking about, watch it."

"Oh, come on, it's not like he'll be interested in me, I was just kidding. Now, why don't you tell me about Jasper?"

Alice told me she has always had a crush on him, but he had always treated just like his best friends' little sister.

"I don't know, Ali, he was looking at you like something more, maybe he was waiting for you to turn eighteen so he could make a move."

"You are crazy, there's no way, besides I want nothing to do with guys. This summer is all about fun and nothing else."

"Okay, Alice, if you say so."

After that, we took turns showering and then went downstairs to look for the guys.

The house had a private beach entrance and since there were no neighbors around it seems like the whole beach was just for us, so we took advantage of that and spent that afternoon enjoying it.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward, he was so handsome; He asked me about my friendship with Alice, about my parents, about Forks, and he genuinely interested in getting to know me, but I knew it was all because I was Alice's best friend and a guest in his house.

During the weekend we went to some beaches around Malibu and we even went to Beverly Hills and downtown LA.

On Sunday night I couldn't sleep it was almost midnight, and I went to the kitchen to find something to eat and was startled when I saw Edwards sitting in the counter eating a sandwich.

"Couldn't sleep?" he casually asked me.

"No, I should be exhausted, but I'm not."

"You want half of this sandwich?"

"No, it's yours, don't worry."

"It's too big, I'm not going to finish it, anyway."

I agree and sat down in front of him, after a moment of silence he asked.

"Are you enjoying Malibu so far?"

"Yes, it's so fun and warm, I love it."

"And it's only your first weekend." he laughed.

I took the opportunity to look more at his tattoos he could see me looking at them and he asked: "Do you like tattoos?"

I blushed as I answer. "Yes, I have always said that I will get one when I turn eighteen."

He gave me an intense look as he asked, "when will that be?"

"In September."

"Do you know what you want?"

"Not yet, but I want it to be something meaningful."

"Well, when you are ready, maybe I can help you with that."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," he breathed, "it's what I do for a living and your first should be with someone that will give you the proper care and attention."

I could feel myself blushing as I shyly thanked him.

After that, we finish eating in silence and then we went upstairs.

When we got to the door of the guest room, he gave a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered, "goodnight, Bella."

On Monday Alice introduce me to some friends she made the past summer here, there were three sisters Kate, Tanya and Irina, there were 22 and they were fun to hang out with. We made plans to meet them on the weekend; they were going to take us to a party on the beach and we also make plans to go shopping the next week.

On Tuesday I woke up and Alice was nowhere around, I saw Edward on the living room and he told me Alice left to have breakfast with Jasper; He asked me if I wanted to go do his work with him so I wouldn't be alone and I excitedly agreed.

His tattoo shop was on the Main Street, it was beautiful; It has a lot of his artwork hanging on the walls, his working station was in the back and he let me sit with him while he was working on a design for one of his customers.

We spend the whole day together; I saw him attend some of his customers, and I could really see he enjoyed what he did, we also talked a lot and I learned a few things about him. His birthday was in June, he loved coffee he hated sushi. He loved Malibu, but he missed his family and even though he had been living here for years, he still didn't know how to surf.

I was smitten with him; He was funny and charming. He was passionate about what he did and he loved his family; He was everything I could have wanted, but I knew I couldn't have him, he was 28 and I was about to turn 18 there was no way he was going to notice me, but I was still going to enjoy every moment I had with him.

The rest of the week passed quickly, Alice spent a lot of time with Jasper even though she didn't tell me what was going on between the two of them, and I spend my time hanging out on the beach and with Edward as much as I could.

On Friday we went to have breakfast together, and she finally confessed the Jasper had asked her out on dates and they were hanging out and see could happen, I was really happy for her and she seemed really happy, we spend the whole day together and gossiping and I finally told her about the huge crush I had on her brother. She told me to go for it but I didn't know what to do about it, Edward was not like the guys I knew back home, he was a man and I was way out of my league, but everything changed on Saturday.

We went to the beach party that Tanya, Irina, and Kate invited us to, it was really fun and nice, there were many people, some of them were swimming others were playing volleyball, Edward and Jasper came with us as well, and some of their friends were also at the party so they were doing their own thing, when the sunset came a bonfire was lit up and Alice and Jasper had disappeared. I was having fun dancing on my own when I felt a couple of the strong arms wrapped around me. I was startled at first until the person behind me spoke and I realized who it was.

"It's just me," Edward said, "I just saw a guy was about to come dance with you and I wanted to save you from the unwanted attention."

I smirked as I turned and looked at him, "is that the only reason you're dancing with me?"

He laughed, "No, I have wanted to do it since a while ago."

We kept dancing for a while until Alice came out of nowhere and demanded we went to the sea, as many others were doing. I really didn't want to but then Jasper carried Alice over her shoulder and took her and before I knew it, Edward had tossed me over his shoulder too.

We enjoyed some time splashing around in the sea before we settled down and started getting ready to head home.

On Monday I asked Edward if I could go with him to work again and he happily agreed.

While Edward got busy with one of his regular customers, I wandered around the shop.

"Are you looking for something specific, sweetheart?" A tall, muscular guy with black hair asked me, as I studied the paintings on the wall.

"No, sorry, just waiting."

"Wait, have we met before?" He asked after looking at me for a while.

"No, I don't think so, I'm Bella," I said extending my hand out in greeting.

"Oh, you are Alice's friend," he said shaking my hand. "How's Malibu treating you?"

"No complaints so far."

"If you want, I can show you around sometime."

"Jacob," Edward growled from behind us, "get back to work."

"Sorry boss, I was just offering my services as a tourist guide."

"She already has one," Edward said still frowning.

"Oh, I understand," Jacob said looking between us, "I'll go back to work, nice meeting you."

"I already have one?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I'm done for the day, you want to grab lunch?"

I smiled and followed him out the door.

We went to have lunch in a nice restaurant near his workplace. It sold amazing sandwiches and as we ate; He started explaining his earlier reaction.

"I like Jacob, he is a nice guy and a great worker but he's always hitting on girls. I was just trying to help you out."

I smiled before I answered him, "okay, thanks for your help, but I wouldn't have been interested anyway, I have my eyes set on someone else."

He gave me a smirk; He knew I was talking about him.

"He really is a good worker, we actually just promoted him to a business partner, he will be handling things here while we open our new venue."

"You are opening a new venue?" I asked surprised, "where?"

"In Seattle." he smiled.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed excitedly. "You are moving to Seattle?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling, "I think it's time to expand the business, and it's a good time to go back home, be closer to the family."

"When are you moving to?"

"We are planning to do it between December and January."

I was smiling so big I couldn't control myself.

"I will probably stay for a while in Forks at first, hopefully, you won't tire of seeing me around."

"I don't think that's possible, I enjoy having you around." After I said that we continue with our meal in silence and then head home.

The rest of the week was spent hanging out with Alice and sometimes with Tanya, Kate, and Irina, on Friday night the guys surprised us announcing they were taking us out and asked us to wear something comfortable, they took us to the Santa Monica Pier, and Alice and I could hardly contain our excitement.

We enjoy a live performance and got on the ferris wheel, the best part of the night was when Edward and Jasper revealed to Alice that they were opening a new shop in Seattle, Ali was so excited she even cried.

After an emotional and exciting time, Jasper declared he had another surprise for Alice and they left, Edward and I decided to head back to the house and passed by a drive-through on the way so we could have dinner once we arrived.

We were playing twenty questions as we ate, when it was my turn, I asked him something that had been on my mind for a while.

"Are you okay with your best friend dating your sister?"

"Yes, of course, Jasper is a nice guy he would never hurt Alice, besides it will be hypocritical of me if I get mad."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, considering the thoughts I have about my sister's best friend, I really can't get mad about her dating my best friend."

I bit my lip and then continued, "what thoughts do you have?"

He stared at me for a while and then slowly leaned closer to me and very sweetly pressed his lips against mine.

We kissed slowly, savoring each other and once he stopped, he whispered against my lips.

"I really, really like her, she's sweet and funny and I have been wanting to kiss her since the first weekend she spent here."

"I really like you too, you have no idea," I confessed.

"Oh, I know, sweet girl." He said while grabbing my face in between his hands.

"Then why didn't you say something before?"

"I wanted you to be sure, I don't want just a summer fling, I'm moving to Seattle soon, I'm going to spend a lot of time in Forks, and I want to be with you, for real, I was just waiting to see if you felt the same pull as I did."

I gave him a big smile, "of course I want the same thing, I just didn't think you will be attracted to me or wanted something with me."

"How could I not, Bella?"

"Well, you are 28, have a career and a stable job, and I'm about to start my senior year of high school."

"So?" he asked while raising an eyebrow, "you know what you want in life, you are passionate and determined and sweet and funny, yes, I'm ten years older than you, so what?"

If he didn't care about our age difference I wasn't going to care either, I leaned in and kissed him, showing him everything I couldn't put into words.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked after we calmed down.

"Yes, Bella." He answered firmly, "if you want to, yes, I'm all in, I know you probably didn't expect to come out with a boyfriend from this vacation but…"

"Edward," I interrupted him before he could continue, "I want this, I want us to be together and I don't mind one bit that you are my boyfriend."

He gave me a sweet smile, and we finished eating in between soft kisses, then Edward suggested we watch a movie in the living room.

He went to the refrigerator to grab a beer and ask me if I wanted one, of course, I said yes.

"You're not old enough to have one," he teased me.

I just smiled and went around him to grab one myself but he grabbed me around my waist and put me aside.

I pouted. "It's not fair you're using your strength against me."

"What a sexy little pout, I've wanted to kiss it for a while now," and then he did just that.

In the end, he let me have the beer so I won.

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie but I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't focus on anything else but the sexy man next to me, I couldn't believe he wanted me, on an impulse I straddled him and started kissing him.

He kissed me back but after a while stop me.

"We have to stop."

"Why?"

"You know why, I can't let things go too far."

"The age of consent in Washington is 16."

"We are in California Bella."

"In a few weeks we'll be in Washington, and besides I'll be 18 in 3 weeks, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters, I could go to jail."

"Nobody will find out Edward, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I'm not going to risk it, Bella."

"Nobody will find out, I won't even tell Alice." I tried to convince him and kiss him again but he didn't cave.

I stand up and remove my summer dress, left standing in only my lingerie.

"Fuck Bella, don't do this to me."

"I want you, Edward."

"I do too, but..."

"No buts, just come with me," I grabbed his hand and make him stand up and I knew I was winning if he wasn't going to cave he wouldn't have allowed me to stand him.

I lead him up the stairs and then walk back towards his room while I keep pulling his hand, when we got inside I kiss him and this time he didn't stop me.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

With no further questions, I stripped for him. This was the first time in my young life I was fully naked in front of a male. That thought ran a shiver through my body.

"Are you hard for me Edward? I am so wet for you," I asked him in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

He nodded still speechless. He removed his shirt, threw it to the side, pulled me towards him and placed a wet kiss on my lips. This unexpected sudden move sent shock waves through my body. Edward kissed me passionately, and tender.

He adjusted to make room between our bodies and moved his hand to touch my breasts as I let him feel my nipples. I moaned as he squeezed my nipple and moved his other hand across my ass.

I broke the kiss for a moment and smiled innocently and casually reached for his manhood straining in his jeans.

"Do you want to see me?" He asked and helped me unfasten and unzip his jeans and they casually fell off his ankles.

He was the most perfect man ever, so damn sexy, that body and his tattooed arms where enough to drive me crazy.

He knew I was shamelessly ogling him and he kept going with a smirk on his face until he was naked.

Edward laid me back on the bed, pushed my thighs wider and crawled slowly up my stomach, leaving kisses and saliva traces the whole way. As his lips met my tiny breasts, he started to apply a sucking twirling motion to my nipples. His right hand cupped my left breasts and his mouth came down on my right. This was better than anything I have ever felt, I knew that I was going to cum soon.

"Oh... my God, don't Stop...!, Please, I never felt anything like this Edward. It feels so good." Without warning, under the skillful hands and mouth of Edward, my body arched, and I had a huge orgasm, my first orgasm at someone else's hands.

Edward moved further up on my body and kissed my lips with passion. This position caused my open thighs to squeeze his cock. I bet he could feel my wetness. The head of his cock pressed and slightly parted my pussy lips. He moved up and down rubbing the tip of his cock on my now swollen clit.

"You're beautiful Bella and you're all mine."

I keep kissing him, drunk on his word and touch.

"I'll make this good for you, it's going to hurt a little but I'll do my best to make this the experience of your life."

"It already is Edward, just do it."

"You're on the pill right baby?"

I blushed as I answer, "Yeah, but don't you have a condom?"

"No Bella, I don't sleep around, so I don't have those stuff here, but it's okay, just trust me."

I kiss him to show him it was okay.

Edward took his hard monster in his right hand and pushed the head between my pussy lips to my dripping hole. I involuntarily jerked my hips as his cock pressed and slipped on my clit.

He pushed his cock further into me and thrust, slightly penetrating my pussy. I held my breath as my pussy lips surrounded the head of his cock. He pushed a little deeper because I was dripping wet I accepted his cock with considerable ease.

He moved up and down in my pussy within the depth that he gained. He wanted me to get accustomed to his cock before starting the big event. I was in seventh heaven and never knew that it would feel this good.

By gaining more and more depth with each thrust, Edward encountered the barrier to my inner depths. He looked at me and I again smiled innocently.

"Bella, are you ready?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes, I am ready Edward. Be gentle, okay, you know I am too small for you." I whispered.

"Relax. It will hurt a little, but you will be okay within a couple of minutes, let me know if you want me to slow down."

Edward pulled out until just the head was in and told me, "Hang on Bella I am going all the way in now." He stimulated my little slippery clit and rolled it around between his fingers.

I moaned as my body trembled with pleasure. Edward took the opportunity and rammed his cock deep inside my pussy, till his base pressed to my mound tearing my cherry.

"Ouch! Ahh!" I cried out in pain, as my cherry ripped apart. I cried in Edward's arms and I wanted him out of me, but he just kept kissing me and did not move his cock.

Within a few minutes, surprisingly, the pain slowly refrained, and I was ready for him to move.

"Edward?" I panted.

"Yes, little girl?"

"You can move now."

"Are you sure?" He kissed my lips.

"Yes, Edward. Please."

He kept a slow rhythm going in deep and shallow withdrawal so as not to cause me any more discomfort.

He started again to withdraw and sink back and forth in me, at the same time making certain to grind up against my now soaked and swollen clit.

Edward increased the speed realizing he was not hurting me and I met his downward stroke with an upward stroke of my own. Our pubic bones pressed each other in midair.

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Edward," I panted breathlessly. "I think I'm going to cum."

"Let yourself go, little girl. Cum for me Bella, you're so tight and wet that I can't hold out much longer."

He pulled me up by my ass and started fucking furiously. All the while his balls slammed hard into my ass and he fucked me fast and hard. I could feel his cock covered with my pussy juice, sliding in and out as he did. I was on fire. Edward was fucking me better than I could ever have imagined in my wildest fantasies.

"Oh, oh, oh, I think I may cum. Oh yes, YES! I'm coming!" My screams filled the entire house.

Edward drove deep within me but he couldn't hold out any longer when my pussy started milking his seed from his cock.

He stopped as I contracted tight around his cock he shoved it into me as deep as he could. He embraced me tightly, crushing me to him and shot load, after a load of cum inside me.

After a while, he finally pulled out and lay down next to me while holding me in his arms.

"Thank you, my Bella, this was the greatest gift you could have given me and I promise from now on it will just keep getting better."

"This was perfect Edward."

"Just wait, I'll show how good things can be between us."

He went into the bathroom and came back with a small towel on one hand and what looked like a lotion in the other, and then he climbed in between my legs.

"This is a lotion I use for tattoos but I thought it could help you soothe the ache," he explained as he tried to clean me.

"Okay, I can do that." It was embarrassing for him to be doing that.

"Bella let me take care of you, please." With that soft voice and puppy eyes, I couldn't say no, so I laid down and let him do it after he finished he went back to the bathroom to leave the things and then lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Sleep now Bella, I'll be here."

I kissed his chest and fall asleep almost immediately.

EPOV

I couldn't believe my luck, here I was holding this beautiful angel and watch her smile in her sleep, I couldn't believe she chose me out of all the guys she could be with.

Bella was everything to me now, I could never let her go, she was smart, caring, selfless, beautiful inside and out, everything I had always wanted in a girl, the one I've been waiting for and now that she was finally mine I would do whatever it took to keep her. I knew we had a long way to go, her family, her friends, they probably wouldn't like us together, I was ten years older than her, she still had to finish her last year of high school and college, but it didn't matter I was ready to fight and wait for her, I was not going to let anything or anyone keep us apart.

In the meantime I had some planning to do, I didn't think I could wait until December or January to be with her. It seemed my move from California would be a lot sooner than expected.


End file.
